


La familia

by Servena



Category: Endgame Series - James Frey & Nils Johnson-Shelton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Gen, Jago meets Sarah's family, Meet the Family, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tate is alive, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: As soon as Jago has left, her brother turns to her. “Sarah, what are you doing?” There’s confusion in his voice, along with some judgement.





	La familia

„Sarah!” her father calls out as soon as she enters the kitchen.

A part of her had hoped they’d already gone, that she’d find the house cold and empty. That she wouldn’t have to look into their eyes and have them look into hers. Because they’d know, if they just got a chance to look at her too long, they’d know.

But they’re all here, crammed into the too small kitchen that her mother used to complain about every time she’d cook a big meal, and her heart leaps at the sight of them. Maybe this is what she needs. Maybe this wasn’t a mistake after all.

„Is it over?” her mother asks. The hope in her eyes hurts, so Sarah turns her gaze away.

“Not yet”, she says.

“But you’re okay”, her father says. “That’s all that counts.”

It’s really not, Sarah thinks, but she doesn’t say it.

Her father stands up to hug her, but she can’t let him, she will shatter into a million pieces at the slightest touch, she knows. And then maybe she’ll never be able to piece herself together. She can’t break, not yet, not now.

But before she has to think of a way to evade him, she can hear Jago step into the doorway behind him. His appearance makes her father stop in his tracks and she can see her brother’s shoulders tense.

Maybe this was a mistake after all.

“This is Jago”, she says without turning around. “He’s the player for the Olmec people. Jago, la familia.” She makes a gesture to encompass all of them. “We have an alliance, so don’t kill each other, please.”

“I’ll try”, Jago says with just a hint of humor.

She doesn’t give her family a chance to say anything. “Safe with weapons is in the cellar, the combination is 844923.”

Jago disappears down the stairs without another word.

As soon as he has left, her brother turns to her. “Sarah, what are you doing?” There’s confusion in his voice, along with some judgement. Doesn’t that sound familiar.

“I don’t care what you think.” She sees him flinch, but she continues. She has to draw the line before everything becomes too messy. “You’re not the player anymore, Tate. I am. And I play however I see fit to save our people. Now whether you want to support me in that or not is your choice.”

“Of course we’ll support you”, her mother’s voice says, and she can hear her father agree. But her eyes are fixed on the person whose judgement has always mattered the most.

Her brother stares back for a moment, then lowers his head. “I’ll support you. I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

She can hear Jago come back up the steps of the cellar, no doubt carrying the weapons they will need for their next plan.

“So do I. But it’s not Jago I’m worried about.”

“You trust him?” her mother aks.

“I do.” Her voice is firm.

Her father nods. “Then he’s one of us.”

She turns towards Jago as he enters the kitchen, just in time to catch the heavy bag he tosses at her. “You choose first.” His gaze moves over her family members with a certain wariness. “Everything alright?”

She sets the bag down on the kitchen table. “I told you they’re not like your parents.”

“About time something good happens.” The diamonds in his teeth blink as he grins.


End file.
